James Maslow
) |zawód = aktor, piosenkarz, tancerz, autor tekstów |aktywność = od 2000 |piosenki = |rola = James Diamond|miejsce urodzenia = Nowy Jork}} James David Maslow (ur. 16 lipca 1990 w Nowym Jorku) - amerykański aktor i piosenkarz. Najbardziej znany jest z roli Jamesa Diamonda w serialu Big Time Rush i jest w zespole o tej samej nazwie. On również pokazał się w odcinku serialu iCarly w roli Shane'a. Życie i kariera Jest synem Cathy Burge i Mike'a Maslowa. Ma starszego brata Philipa Maslowa i przyrodnią siostrę Ali Thom. Jego ojciec jest Żydem, a matka jest katoliczką. Maslow jest wychowany w religii żydowskiej, i chodził do szkoły hebrajskiej sześć dni w tygodniu w dzieciństwie, który opisał siebie jako "człowieka religijnego i duchowego". Maslow urodził się w Nowym Jorku, a dorastał w La Jolla w Kalifornii. Maslow zaczął trenować jako piosenkarz w wieku 6 lat, kiedy jego rodzice zatrudnili go w Chórze Dziecięcym w San Diego. Miał małą rolę w produkcji Opery San Diego w Cyganerii, kiedy miał 10 lat.piosenki tez spiewal z big time rush Zadebiutował w telewizji jako Shane w odcinku serialu iCarly "iSaw Go First". Ma bliznę na łokciu, którą otrzymał podczas wykonywania wyczynu związanych z hokejem w pierwszym odcinku serialu Big Time Rush. Maslow jest Żydem. W rozmowie z CleverTV, był pytany, jakie jest jego ulubione święto, odpowiedział Chanuka. James znany jest jako bardzo zabawny, mądry i cool. Według jego kolegów współpracowników, jest doskonałym przyjacielem. W wywiadzie, Maslow stwierdził, że on byłby prawdopodobnie architektem, jak jego siostra, gdyby nie został aktorem i piosenkarzem. Biografia W jego wczesnych latach życia, rodzina osiedliła się w La Jolla w Kalifornii, gdy James miał sześć lat. Maslow dołączył do dziecięcego chóru w San Diego w pasji do śpiewania. Ostatnio Maslow wystąpił gościnnie w serialu iCarly jako uroczy chłopak, który powoduje rozdźwięk między najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Carly i Sam, które walczą, która z nich widziała go pierwsza. Kiedy nie pracuje, Maslow cieszy się surfingiem, jazdą konną i wspinaczką górską. W ten miniony czerwiec, wspiął się na Mt. Whitney, najwyższy szczyt w kontynentalnej części USA, gra również na gitarze i pianinie. Piosenki napisane przez Jamesa *Elevate *Epic *Never Too Young *Run Wild *Picture This (wraz z Carlosem Peną Jr) *Amazing *Lies ( nowy singiel Jamesa powstał w 2015 r) Covery zrobione przez Jamesa *Love Somebody *Clarity *Mirrors (wraz z Cimorelli) *Stronger (wraz z Ryan Newman) *Cheerleader ( wraz z Tiffany Alvord i Megan Nicole) *See You Again ( wraz z Mandy Jiroux ) *Sugar *Want to want me *Thinking Out Loud *Flashlight ( wraz z Chrissie Fit ) *The Hanging Tree *Better Together Filmografia *iCarly (2008) - jako Shane *The Teen Choice Awards 2009 (2009) - jako on sam *Big Time Rush (2009-2013) - jako James Diamond *Katelyn Tarver TV (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) - jako on sam *@urFRENZ (2010) - jako Brandon *7 Secrets: Big Time Rush (2010) - jako on sam *Teen Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam (niewymieniony) *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play: Get Your Game On (2011) - jako on sam *Big Time Rush: Music Sounds Better with U (2011) - jako on sam *The National Christmas Tree Lighting (2011) - jako on sam *Piper's QUICK Picks (2012) - jako on sam *How to Rock (2012) - jako on sam *Big Time Movie (2012) - jako James Diamond *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 (2012) - jako on sam *TeenNick Halo Awards (2012) *Teens Wanna Know (2012) *See Dad Run (2012-2013) - jako Ricky Adams *Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2013) (głos) *Marvin Marvin (2013) - jako James Diamond Ciekawostki *Twitter Jamesa Maslowa: @jamesmaslow *YouTube Jamesa Maslowa: JamesMaslow *Facebook Jamesa Maslowa: JMaslowOfficial *Jego drugie imię to David *Jego data urodzenia to 16 lipca 1990 *Jego miejsce urodzenia to New York City, NY *Jego wzrost wynosi 6'1'' (czyli 1.85 m)'' *Jego pseudonimy to JD, Jamie i Jamez *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest zielony *Jego ulubionym numerem jest 12 *Jego ulubionym programem telewizyjnym jest Entourage *Jego ulubionym kwiatem jest makowiec *Jego ulubioną książką jest Gra Endera *Jego ulubionym zwierzęciem jest Koń *Kiedy miał sześć lat wraz z mamą miał wypadek samochodowy. Miał wtedy uraz kręgosłupa i głowy. *Jego ulubionym zespołem jest Maroon 5 *Jego ulubionym świętem jest Chanuka *Jego ulubionym sportem jest Piłka nożna *Jego ulubionym zespołem piłkarskim jest San Diego Chargers *Jego ulubionym Superbohaterem jest Spider-man. *Jego ulubionym aktorem jest Johnny Depp. *Jego ulubionym hobbym jest jazda konna *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest kalifornijskie burrito *Jego ulubionym filmem jest Zoolander *Ma psa o imieniu Fox. *James robi świetne omlety. *Uwielbia spaghetti. *Karierę aktorską rozpoczął, gdy miał dziesięć lat. *Lubi jazdę konną, wspinaczkę górską i sztuki walki. *On spotykał się z Halston Sage. Potwierdził ich zerwanie na "The Tad Show on Star 999" 17 maja 2013. *"Mój pies uwielbia naszą płytę. To była pierwsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek do mnie przyniósł." - James *Kiedy był młodszy miał do wyboru zajmowanie się końmi albo szkołę plastyczną, wybrał to drugie. *Kiedy był mały pobierał lekcje śpiewu. *Ma bliznę na ramieniu, którą zrobił sobie podczas gry w hokeja na planie serialu. *Potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku. *Najbardziej szaloną rzeczą jaką zrobiła fanka było włamanie się do jego pokoju hotelowego. *Uważa, że zabranie dziewczyny na horror jest dobrym pomysłem, bo mogliby się wtedy poprzytulać. *Nie cierpi spóźnialstwa. *Ma około 1,85 wzrostu. *Ulubionym artystą Jamesa jest John Mayer. *James kocha konie. *Często zabiera ze sobą na nagrania Foxa. *"Wszystkie moje fanki są ładne. I każda zasługuje na to by to wiedzieć" - James. *Jedyną rzeczą jaką potrafi ugotować to omlety. *Uwielbia Emmę Watson. *Uwielbia gdy przed koncertem fani czekają na nich dużo wcześniej. Uważa, że to słodkie. *Jego najgorszą wadą jest oblizywanie warg. *Uwielbia angielski akcent. *James uwielbia surfować. *Jego ulubiony sport to snowboard i football. *James urodził się w poniedziałek. *James pracował przez jakiś czas jako model przed dołączeniem do BTR. *"Fox jest magnesem na dziewczyny." - Selena Gomez o piesku Jamesa. *Carlos: Mam 22 lata. Logan: Ja też. James: A ja mam 12. Logan: Zachowujesz się jak dwunastolatek! *James zabiera Foxa w trasę. Niektóre ciekawostki pochodzą z strony "kotek.pl". Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:James Maslow en:James Maslow es:James Maslow Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1990 Kategoria:Urodzeni w lipcu Kategoria:Ekipa Big Time Rush Kategoria:Mężczyźni